


WRW (White Roses and Witches)

by cavendishtogopls



Category: Little Witch Academia, RWBY
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavendishtogopls/pseuds/cavendishtogopls
Summary: I just want an interaction between Diana and Weiss and Ruby and Akko. I just wanna see my girls happy so this is a collection of one shots with white rose and diakko.





	WRW (White Roses and Witches)

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this was a bit rushed.

It was a lazy day for both Diana and Akko. Even with all of Akko's craziness and excess energy, it was pouring outside. Not just pitter patter on the window pane but it was almost as if it were hail droplets hitting the roof. And as much as Diana would love to get some of her anatomy homework out of the way, it was hard to do so with her so called girlfriend begging for her attention one way or another.

Diana found herself sitting up against the headboard of her bed, wearing one of Akko's hideously bright orange sweater that she wouldn't be caught dead in and mostly wore it for the brunette's familiar scent, said brunette tucked comfortably in her arms, wearing Diana's Cavendish Medical sweater a tad oversized for her. 

Akko was happily shoving popcorn by the mouthful and Diana only rolled her eyes in distaste, tired of reprimanding her stubborn girlfriend. Akko, after discovering that Diana has yet to watch a Pixar movie, took it upon herself to reminisce Diana's childhood or her lack thereof. Diana thinks Akko just want to watch movies but obliged since there's no use arguing with her girlfriend anyway. Diana doesn't want to admit it's because she likes the way Akko's eyes light up when talking about something she likes. Even if it's about a clownfish getting lost at sea and traveling across the world, which seems preposterous to Diana as clownfish weren't genetically suited to travel such lengths even though she has to admit tears were shed. 

Oh how the mighty Diana Cavendish has fallen. God, if Weiss would see her now, that little white haired devil would make her a laughingstock. Andrew wouldn't be any better.

"Princess?" Akko turned to face her when the credits start rolling, probably catching the small frown she as.

Akko was almost too happy to cuddle up to the crook of Diana's neck, breathing her in, sending tingles on Diana's spine. Diana run a careful hand through Akko's messy hair, getting rid of that ridiculous ponytail she seems to love so much.

"Is something bothering you, love?" Diana whispered softly. Akko hummed in response.

Akko was almost half asleep now, she opened her eyes to look at cerulean blues gazing lovingly at her. Akko lazily smiled back.

"Nothing, princess. You look deep in thought" Akko touched the crease on Diana's forehead, the way Diana would flick hers when she gets into all sorts of trouble. 

Diana doesn't get tired of hearing Akko call her that stupid nickname from their first year in Luna Nova that started as an insult and ended up being the brunette's permanent nickname for her. To her credit Diana does not know she would fall for Akko in the first place. Diana smiled, Akko seems to know her best even after only coming into her life in just a few years. To be honest, if you told Diana she would be in a relationship with an irresponsible witch with the semblance to attract trouble like magnets and the same one who declared war on Diana the minute she set foot on Luna Nova, well to say you would be turned into a toad would be an understatement. 

Akko placed a soft kiss on Diana's lips. She was about to pull away when Diana pulled her closer, deepening the kiss, capturing Akko's lips between hers, savoring the sweet salty tang of the caramel flavored popcorn. Akko found herself sitting up on Diana's lap. How that happened, Diana doesn't know. Akko looks right at her, crimson eyes searching.

"You're distracted today, what's up?" Diana smiled and kissed Akko's forehead.

"Nothing, love. Reminiscing our first days in Luna Nova. If you told me you'd be my girlfriend then, I would've turned you into a frog then and there." Diana laughed softly.  
Akko gulped.

"Uhh... Diana you kinda did." Akko laughs nervously. Diana frowned.

"Really? Whatever for?" Diana's eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, remember when you had those night patrols when you were still a prefect. I was out late practicing my metamorphosis spell when Finnelan showed up and instead of dragging me somewhere to hide like a normal person, you turned me into a frog." Akko grumbled poutily. It's not like she could get mad at Diana. She did save her an earful of and detention from Finnelan. 

"It was your fault for being out so late, Akko." Diana laughed. "I was trying to save you from trouble" 

"By turning me into a frog!" Akko pouted and got up from Diana's lap. Diana secured her before she could get anywhere, peppering kisses over Akko's face and neck, tickling the brunette, making her giggle.

"Dianaaaaaa... It tickles. Stop." Akko says through a bunch of giggles.

"Forgive me?" Diana put on her best innocent look that always made Akko falter. 

"Okay, princess." Akko relented. Diana smiled. "BUT, first you have to buy me ice cream." Akko grinned a toothy smile at her perplexed girlfriend.

"Ice cream? In this weather?" Diana looks at her girlfriend's best puppy look, threatening to make her crumble.

"Yup." Akko said popping the p sound. Diana was helpless against it.

"Akko, it's pouring outside." Diana shook her head. It's just like Akko to do this. Diana shouldn't even be surprised by the amount of times they went out late at night just to satisfy the Japanese witch's cravings. Diana Cavendish, Heiress to the Cavendish legacy a mere helpless chauffer to her very convincing girlfriend. 

"Pleaseeeeeeeee Princess. Pretty please?" Akko's puppy eyes intensifies. Diana sighs. There goes her last shred of dignity and honestly Diana doesn't care. She'll do anything to make the brunette happy even if it means battling the weather to get her girlfriend her damned ice cream. 

"Okay, fine. Anything for you, love. Get dressed. I'll fetch the car keys." Akko grinned brightly and gave Diana a smack on the lips before pulling her up along with her.

"Thanks, princess. I love you." Diana rolled her eyes, knowing she probably has to stop spoiling Akko so much. But who cares, it's her job as Akko's girlfriend. 

"Where do you even get all the energy?" Diana pockets the car keys and puts on her coat.

"My love for you Miss Cavendish" Akko returned playfully earning her a blush and an eyeroll from the blonde.

"Well, aren't you getting dressed?" Diana's eyebrows raised seeing Akko not making a move to change out of her ridiculously short shorts. It's got to be freezing out and no way in hell is her girl going out dressed like that.

"What for? We're going to buy ice cream Diana and we're taking your car to the nearest convenience store" Akko shrugs. Diana hates to agree but for once her lovely dork of a girlfriend has a point. Be that as it may, apparently Akko has no idea how incredibly attractive she is. Diana makes a note to remind her of that everyday.

"Love, there are people there. Checking you out." Diana says sternly. Akko walked in front of Diana, locking her arms around Diana's nape, tiptoeing to lightly kiss the space between her girlfriend's creased eyebrows, making the blonde sigh.

"And they'll know I'm yours, princess. I'll kiss you in front of anyone who dares to stare. I promise." Akko reassures the blonde heiress. "Come on, I want my ice cream." Akko pulled at Diana's hand. Diana could only follow her girlfriend's lead. She's that whipped for her. And she isn't even complaining.

The rain was pounding against Diana's pristine white Mazda6, making her extra careful with driving since the road tends to be slippery around these parts when raining. They stopped at the first store they found, Akko bolting from the passenger seat without even bothering for an umbrella. Diana had to race after the dork, chiding her when she caught up to her.

The moment they reached the ice cream fridge, Akko was at an impasse. Reese's flavored ice cream, strawberry shortcake flavored and blueberry cheesecake flavored.

"So, which one do you want?" Diana was about to take out a tub of blueberry cheesecake when another pair of hands reached for it.

Diana looked at the hands of the the ice cream thief, trailing up to the face, to meet curious silver eyes looking at her. Diana has never seen someone with silver eyes before.

"Wow. You're like an angel" the silver eyed ice cream thief giggles. Diana can't help the blush from her cheeks at the honest compliment. "Sorry, do you want that?"

"Oh no, it's alright. You can have it." Diana rejects the ice cream being handed to her and smiles at the girl. She had red tipped raven hair, a cute puppy smile very much like Akko's and was wearing a gray sweater with the Schnee Dust Company logo embroidered on the left chest side of it.

Diana was about to ask if the girl knew of a certain white haired heiress when she found herself enclosed in the arms of a certain Japanese witch. Diana turns to look at her girlfriend, only to see the girl wasn't looking at her but was glaring daggers at the girl in front of her, who was squirming under Akko's glare.

"I turn around for 5 minutes. 5 minutes Ruby Rose and you're already nowhere to be found, you dolt." A white haired girl stormed over to them, bearing a huge bag of chocolate chip cookies. 

"WEISSSSSSSSS" Ruby threw herself in the arms of the white haired heiress. Weiss rolled her eyes at her partner's antics.

"Weiss?" Diana spoke after getting over the initial shock of seeing her friend here.

"Diana?" The white haired heiress looked their way, puzzled.

"Akko!" Akko grinned feeling much better seeing as she doesn't feel so threatened anymore as the Ruby girl was with someone after all. 

"Excuse her, Schnee. She's a dork" Diana grins softly at her girl. "This is Akko Kagari, my girlfriend. I didn't expect I'd meet you here in such circumstances. And is that who I think it is?" Diana smirked at Weiss. Hearing enough of the silver eyed girl from her childhood best friend. Weiss only rolled her eyes playfully.

"Oh please, Cavendish. It's not like you're any better with that girlfriend of yours. Glad to make your acquaintance Miss Kagari, if you must know, Diana here talks an awful lot about you." Weiss held a hand out to Akko, to which the brunette shook gleefully. 

"You do?" Akko grins happily at her blushing girlfriend.

"If you must know, the conversation we have about you is minimal" Diana glares at her friend, Weiss only laughing it off.

"Amazingggg, Weiss. You even talk like each other" Ruby giggles and turns to Akko. "Is that a rich person thing? I'm Ruby Rose by the way, Weiss' partner. I swear I'm not trying to make a move on your girlfriend." Ruby tries to explain which earned her a hand on pinching her ear.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Weiss is holding Ruby by the ear.

"Oh no, it's nothing really, Weiss. She just called me an angel, that's all." Diana teased the white haired one further, knowing the full brunt of Weiss' anger and jealousy.

"Ow, but she is." Ruby pouts. "Look she has cute cabbage hair" Ruby points out, to which Akko just laughs at her girlfriend's expense. 

"Ruby! That's rude." Weiss chastised her partner. 

"Akko, why are you laughing and not defending my honor?" Diana raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend expectantly, to which the brunette just laughs.

"She has a point, princess. You do have cabbage hair." Akko ruffles said hair much to Diana's annoyance.

"Well, you could say she's your Cabbage-dish" Ruby giggles and Akko laughs alongside her. 

"Good one." Akko high fives Ruby to which the other obliged. 

Diana and Weiss' gaze met and they simultaneously groaned. Now they remembered why they didn't even talk about meeting together with their girls even with Beacon Academy being a small distance away from Luna Nova, having not one but two sugar induced hyperactive beings such as Akko and Ruby in mere vicinity of each other is chaos in the making. 

"I can't believe they met." Diana groans, watching the two animatedly talk to each other about God knows what. "Weiss what have we done." 

"Knowing Ruby, it's a miracle they haven't broken anything yet. What are you here for anyway?" Weiss took the tub of ice cream, Ruby held earlier.

"Akko just wanted ice cream." Diana reaches for the strawberry shortcake flavored tub. "I assume Ruby as well?"

"Not exactly, we ran out of cookies and Ruby refuses to live in a cookie-free environment for a long time." Weiss sighs.

"Never imagined you'd be with someone like Ruby" Diana snickers at how much her childhood friend detests being disturbed when studying, if Ruby was anything like Akko, she could only imagine how it was like for the two as well. 

"Oh, we're not together-together." Weiss comments. "She's my partner." 

"Right, tell me again does this partner relationship involves cuddling a lot and buying them ice cream and cookies?" Diana teases and was rewarded with a blush.

"Well, not exactly. But you're one to talk seeing as how you're with Akko" Weiss turned the table. 

"At least I'm already dating Akko." Diana smirks. 

"Yes, she is!" As if on cue, Akko appears next to her gf and kissed her on the cheeks.

"Hey, love. Got your ice cream." Diana smiles at Akko. 

"Thanks princess. You're the best."

Weiss was not impressed at this obvious powerplay Diana was clearly winning when she was wrapped in a warm embrace from her partner. Weiss glanced back at the slightly taller girl.

"What on earth are you doing, you dolt?" Weiss raised an eyebrow but Ruby doesn't seem to be intimated, Weiss made no move to get away from her partner anyway.

"Akko-senpai told me that she and Diana does a lot of things similar with what we do. except they're dating and we're not." Ruby's eyebrows were creased looking at the other couple completely lost in each other's presence. Then Ruby turned to look at Weiss with the warm, curious silver eyes, Weiss seems to love about her.

"Weiss, why aren't we dating?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Y-you dolt- do you even know what you're saying" Weiss blushed and stuttered through her sentence, Diana, who was listening in can't help the small smile on her face at her friend's pitiful state. 

"I mean they're dating, why not us too?" Ruby asked seriously, Weiss gulped in nervousness. She can't possibly be serious.

"Diana and Akko like each other, you dolt. I'd go even as far and say they're in love with each other." Weiss pointed out, Ruby let's go of her partner momentarily as she moves in front of her.

"I don't see any problem with that. I like you. Don't you like me?" The hurt in Ruby's voice made Weiss flinch.

"O-of course I like you, you're my partner." Weiss stutters, trying and failing to hide a blush.

"Weiss... you know what I mean." Ruby sighs.

"Yes" Weiss mumbles. Ruby didn't seem to hear so repeated more loudly. "Yes, I like you. Not just as a friend or a partner, happy now? you dolt." Ruby takes Weiss' hand in hers.

"I'm not sure about love, Weiss. I've never really thought about it but what I'm sure of is that I care about you a lot, you're easily an important part of my life and I want to make you happy, if you'll let me." Ruby shyly rubs a hand on her nape, a gesture that usually tells the younger girl is nervous and shy. "So what do you say to going out on a date with me, partner?" 

Weiss smiles, taking Ruby's other hand in hers, lifting it gently to her lips as she places a barely there kiss on the back of Ruby's hand. "Partners" Weiss breathes. "In every sense of the word." 

"You sure they're going to be fine?" Akko asks, she couldn't pick between the Reese's and strawberry ice cream.

"It's Weiss Schnee, love. We grew up almost in the same limelight, being pitted against each other. Only Weiss and I ended up being good friends after we got over our high horses. At one point, our parents thought we were dating." Diana laughs at that. 

"yeah no, you two are too much alike that'd be weird. You could totally pass as sisters too" Akko shakes her head. 

"In a way we are, I was without siblings and Weiss' sister was already in Atlas Academy as she was growing up."

"How come you never mentioned you were friends with a filthy rich heiress with white hair and a cool scar!" Diana coughs and raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

"Jeez, Diana. I only mean like how could you not let me know about Weiss if you're such good friends." Akko defended much to Diana's amusement.

"So you don't find her attractive or anything?" how Diana was enjoying this. 

"Of course I do!" Akko says much too quickly. "I mean... Uhh... I don't! But she has a cool scaaaaar!" Akko whines pitifully under her girlfriend's icy glare. "You were pretty taken with Ruby earlier too" Akko pouts in accusation. 

"It was the first time I saw silver eyes." Diana says dismissively but Akko was relentless.

"I bet you think the red hair was cute too" Akko grumbles, stomping over to the cashier holding both the tubs as she couldn't decide.

"It was." Diana admits, Akko's jaw dropped. Diana stole a quick kiss, shutting out whatever it is that Akko would've said next. "But you're way cuter, love. Stop grumbling like a child and let's get everything. I want to cuddle all day with my cute girlfriend." 

"You're silly, Diana" Akko laughs and pulled her down for a mind numbing kiss. Her nose and lips cold from the harsh weather outside. Akko pulled away, leaving the blonde breathless. 

Akko was in her sweater, hair messy from being in bed the whole afternoon. Yet in that moment Diana knew she wouldn't want to do anything in this world but to be with this girl in front of her. She knew she could never love anyone the way she loved Akko in their past years of being together, the way she loves Akko at this exact moment and the way she's going to love Akko for every day of her life. Diana knew she's going to fall deeper in love with the brunette everyday and she wouldn't have it any other way. 

They were just looking for ice cream but it seems to Diana she found the person she could spend the rest of her life with.


End file.
